


Maybe It only takes one time

by WinkieCharm



Series: Do you believe in fate? [3]
Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinkieCharm/pseuds/WinkieCharm
Summary: When the desire is so strong that they cannot hold back what they feel.***In this universe, there's no episode 13 where Standish was stabbed and Frankie&Will almost kiss.





	Maybe It only takes one time

Frankie and Will were almost a month into a mission in Sicily, southern Italy, to tear down one of the largest child trafficking gangs.

"The mafia does babies trafficking in Italy. They falsify all the documentation necessary for buyers to legally leave the country with the child. Everything is forged but the process is apparently legal. Anyone who sees it thinks it's all done legally by law, but we had the information that they have a scheme that pays bribes for juvenile court, notaries, federal police and judges." Ray says looking at Frankie and Will in front of him. "A lot of powerful people are involved with this gang, so we have to be very careful. We need to have more information on how they act and how it works so we can go after them with everyting we have."

"Do people still agree with this?" Will asks, looking at Ray and then at Frankie. She shrugs.

"They charge 50,000 euros for a baby." Ray informs them, handing them each a briefcase containing their cover information.

This time they would be Mr and Mrs Charles, a couple who had been together for over 10 years and were looking for a new born. 

It wasn't the first or second time they shared a room, but they never spent so much time together and without direct contact with the team. The team would stay at New York while Frankie and Will woud be in Italy. They decided it was best to communicate with each other by comms whenever they could, usually at night when they arrived at the hotel room.

As soon as they arrived in Sicily, they were greeted at the airport by a gang intermediary. She had accompanied them throughout the trip, keeping them informed of the baby's situation. At no time they would have contact with the child's mother, so it would make it much harder to know how the scheme worked.

Days later, Will and Frankie got in touch with a person who worked for a while with the mafia. She didn't say much because she was afraid something would happen to her and her family, but she told them it was practically a criminal business transaction.

"Did you manage to talk to the lady who worked for the organization?" Ray asked them for comms.

"Yes. It works as a buy-sell between moms and dealers, where an intermediary person look for mothers who want to give their children for adoption, and pay them to have babies for the Organization." Said Will, arranging the comms in his ear while sitting on the bed next to Frankie.

Both were already showered and in pajamas.

"The organization has people specializing in locating pregnant mothers and babies. Informants are grooming needy mothers. The search is always for white-skinned mothers with European characteristics." Some papers were scattered across the bed in front of Frankie and she reads them with attention. "And it's much bigger than we thought, because they buy children not only from Italy but also from France, Germany and Russia. She also told us that they sell to the United States and the Middle East. And she was sometimes the intermediary that took the babies out of the country." Frankie closes her eyes and leans her back against the wall behind her, moving a little closer to Will.

"Mothers never pass through a social worker," Will continues after looking at Frankie and seeing her yawning. "so thousands of children have already been sold and there is no way we can track down those who bought or know how many children they sold."

"Do you guys know how much money moms get?" Susan's voice echoes in their ears.

Will takes a paper in his hand "Let's see: They get 50,000 euros from the person interested in buying the child, they pay around 4,000 euros to the biological mother for each child, and the rest is split between them, judges, notaries and federal police. The informant told us that the intermediary receives a small part, around one thousand euros for each sale. A little more if you have to leave the country."

"And how can they make fake passports?" They hear Jai's curious voice.

"Apparently insiders sell blank passports. Piles of passports that would be discarded, they take and sell to the mafia." Frankie's head was heavy with sleep. They had been on this mission for a long time longer than expected, and were almost a month without proper sleep.

"So technically it's original passports, and the mafia just fills in the blanks?" Ray question.

"Right."

"Smart!" Jai reply.

*

Three days later, the intermediary go into their hotel room to inform them the baby had been born the day before and was doing well.

"And what is our guarantee that the baby is ours? That the mother won't change her mind?" Frankie asks, entwining her fingers with Will's, who was sitting next to her on the bedroom couch.

"Before you arrived in Italy, the biological mother signed a waiver term for the child. Once signed, she can no longer change her mind even if she wants to." The woman told them with very good English, but with a strong Italian accent.

"And when we have our son in our arms, if someone asks us something, what do we say?" To the woman, Will seemed anxious at the news of the baby's arrival.

"We instructed the future parents to say that they just left the hospital where they adopted the baby. That the baby was for adoption and you went to pick him up."

Frankie feels Will giving her a slight hand squeeze before she asks "So we will have all the documentation, right?". 

"Yes, i'll come pick you up after tomorrow morning and the baby will be with me in the car along with the documentation. We'll take a drive and then you get out of the car with the child in your arms. You can leave the country anytime you want with the child, no worries." She assures them with a wide smile on her face.

They could tell that the Italian saw no remorse in what she was doing to those poor children. To her it was all just a job.

Frankie smiles at the woman, and turns her head to meet Will's eyes already looking at her. He smiled too, but she knew that his smile, like hers, was because of the mission being on its final stretch. She knew how much he missed his home in New York.

Susan and Ray went to Italy as soon as they could to give Frankie and Will backup, so that they could end the mission and return to New York.

*  
Frankie enters her hotel room already taking off her shoes and clothes, heading straight for the bathroom and turning on the shower.

As soon as the mission was over, the first thing she did was request a room of her own in the hotel. It wasn't as good and big as what she shared with Will before, but she needed her space, she needed sleep and with him at her side she just couldn't. 26 days sharing a room with him, 26 days feeling his body next to her on the bed, his smell invading the room every night when he got out of the shower. His scent was impregnated in the sheets, and as much as the sheets were changed, every time he lay down his scent stayed.

It was pretty much the same routine every day and night: he would woke up early and would go for a run, he would come back with breakfast and leave it on the table next to her, then go shower. 26 days of her waking up to the noise of the shower in the mornings after he came back from a morning run, and every time she controlled herself from breaking into the bathroom and getting in the shower with him. Sometimes she pretended to wake up while he was in the shower, sometimes she pretended to be asleep and she would spy on him as he left the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around him waist and his body still wet, waiting for him to wake her up as soon as he got dressed. But every time, as soon as he got into shower, she would take his pillow, hug and smelling it.

She needed some time from him! As much as she didn't want to, she needed it!

As soon as Frankie gets out of the bath, her cell phone rings and she runs to answer it, seeing the picture of Will holding baby Will appearing on her cell phone display. She pretended to be angry with Will when he snatched her cell phone and did that, but she never had the nerve to remove the photo.

"Are you missing me already?" She answers the phone in a mocking voice.

"Hey wifey, what are you doing?"

She rolls her eyes with the pet name but smiles "I just got out of the shower, why?"

"What are you wearing?" She knew he was joking, but the tone of his voice made her blush.

Frankie rolls her eyes again, "What do you want, dork?" sitting down on the bed.

"I was thinking of staying a few more days."

"Ohh" She says a little shocked, not expecting that.

"I was thinking of enjoying the beach, enjoy the summer a little."

"That sounds like fun." she says, smiling at the idea.

"What do you say?" He asks hopefully.

"Is this an invitation?"

"Yes!"

"Whiskey, you couldn't stand to see me in a bikini." she says smugly, with a wide smile on her face.

The phone is silent for a while and she soon regrets what she said.

"Hmm... Will it just be you and me?" She finally breaks the silence.

"Yes." His voice comes out a little weak.

She doesn't answer anything so he goes on "Come on, Frankie, the city is beautiful. Always when we passed in front of the beach I saw how your eyes shone when looking at the blue sea. Two friends spending a weekend on the beach, what do you say? ”He was nervous and she could tell by the tone of his voice.

"Will ..." She would deny it.

"I thought about staying in a house by the beach. Two bedrooms with bathrooms, kitchen and living room." He says a little doubtfully, thinking she would deny it. "You will have your space and I will have mine."

"Okay" she says nervous too.

"Okay." He repeats with a happiness in his voice. "See you tomorrow morning?"

"Hmm ... after 11am? My body is asking for more hours of sleep."

"I promise to save you a donut from the buffet."

"Sounds good." They laugh.

"See you tomorrow, dork"

"Good night, Frankie"

She hangs up the phone smiling. Had she just agreed to spend two full days alone with Will? Just the two of them, without being on a mission? Was she crazy?

Smiling, she gets up and puts on her pajamas, and begins to arrange her suitcase. After 10min she hears a knock on her door.

"Frankie is me" She hears Susan's voice.

Frankie walks to the door and opens the door for her friend to enter.

"Ray commented that you and Will will stay a few more days?" She asks straight as she enters, sitting on the bed.

"We're just friends." Frankie continued to fold her clothes while being watched by her friend.

"I never said you were more than friends. Don't put words in my mouth." Susan pretends to be offended.

"I know what you mean." Frankie looks at her.

"Things between you and Will have changed a lot since you met. Even more since Kelly came back to your life, and now with this mission..."

"Do you think anything could happen between us?" Frankie asks, looking at Susan and waiting for an answer.

"I don't know, cariño. But I think everything that has to happen, you have to let it happen. You can't control every emotion you have."

Frankie gets nervous just wondering what things could happen between her and Will.

Susan continues "Will is just the best person, and any woman would be lucky to have him around.".

"Do you think I don't know that? I just don't want to hurt him." Frankie admits out loud for the first time. "I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with."

"Frankie, Will isn't a teenager. He knows you well enough to know how you are, and yet he has heart eyes every time he looks at you or hears your name." Frankie lowers her head as she feels her face heat up, continuing to tidy up her clothes.

"Nothing's going to happen." She says, not quite believing her words.

"You guys will spend 48 hours together, just you and him, with no one to disturb, no mission, and tou says nothing will happen? Okay!" Susan gets out of bed and goes to the door. "See you on Monday?" Frankie walks over to Susan and hugs her.

"See you on Monday"

*

She wakes up earlier than she intended. What Susan had told him last night was not out of her head. Will liked her? She knew they had a connection but they had already left it behind. But he likes her?

She gets out of bed in order to stop thinking about it. If something was going to happened between her and Will, it would be just for a weekend. For their sake.

She sat impatiently on her bed while her clock marked 7AM.

Frankie tries to call Will but no one answers, so she gets up and leaves her room heading toward his. She knocks on the door 3 times until Will opens. He was wearing black shorts and a white T-shirt, his face was with pillow marks and he was sleepy.

"Hey partner." She says smiling, but he simply turns his back at her and lies back on the bed, with his chest facing the bed and buries his head against the the pillow.

She enters the room closing the door behind her, saying "I was thinking we'd go early." but he just grumbles in response. She looks at him lying on the bed with an involuntary smile at her face, and for a moment her gaze falls to his ass, making her head involuntarily tilt to the side. She shakes her head and then looks away.

"Will, wake up! We can have breakfast before we leave."

"You said 11AM. Not before that." He grumbles, still with his eyes closed.

She snorts and walks over to his bed sitting close to him. In less than one minute his breathing got heavier and she saw him sleep fast. She took one last look at the bed before lying down on his side and closing her eyes, falling asleep.

She wakes up to Will touching her hair.

"Frankie, wake up." His touch was so good that her body reacted no other than turning a little to the side and hugging her own pillow. She feels the bed sink and Will's woody smell invades her nose.

"Hey Frankie, I brought you something to eat." He says closer to her, his hand on her arm.

She turns and her eyes are a little blurry, but she can see him smiling. Memories of being awakened by him while on mission flashes in her mind.

He turns away from her a little but stays in the same place.

"What time is it?" She asks sleepily.

"It's 10AM."

Frankie blinks a few times and sits on the bed. "Wow, I pass out." She says yawning.

"You did." He smiles at her, handing her a glass of orange juice.

As Will finishes packing, Frankie eats her breakfast in silence.

*

Arriving at the beach house, they put their bags in their rooms and go for a walk around the city, walking through narrow streets and colorful houses, passing stalls selling crafts, clothes and typical foods. They decided to have dinner at a restaurant and then returned home walking by the beach. As hot as the day had been, the night was a little cold. Will held his shoes and hers in one hand while the other was in his jacket pocket. Frankie was wearing a light blue short tight dress and a denim jacket that didn't protect her from the cold night. Embraced in her own body, she walked in silence, laughing at the story Will was telling her about his childhood, and about him and his brothers at the beach as a child. She was taken by surprise when his hand lightly touches hers. His hand wasn't as cold as hers, but it was still cold when he brought their hands into his coat pocket, as if it were the most common thing between them. She felt her hand heat up quickly, and with one glance she thanked him.

*

The next day, when Will returns from his morning run, he finds Frankie coming down the stairs, tripping on his own feet when he sees her. She was wearing only a red bikini and her wavy hair was loose. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't take his eyes off her body.

"Good morning." She greets him as soon as she sees him, "My eyes are higher, Whiskey!" saying in a funny way when she notices Will looking at her breasts.

"G-Good morning!" He stutters, looking into her eyes this time. "You should run every morning. You don't know what you're missing" He tries to change the subject, he didn't want her mad at him.

"Hmm... I don't think I need to, what do you think?" she teases, turning her body around. 

"Don't be mean." He says seriously, heading for the stairs and consequently having to pass by her.

"I told you that you couldn't handle me in a bikini." She says softly with a wide smile on her face as he pass by her. She hears him mumble something and stomping up the stairs. She laughs out loud.

She heads into the kitchen and pours herself a glass of orange juice while she waits for him. Less than 15min he goes down with only a beach shorts and it's her turn to drool. He smiles at her, and she rolls her eyes.

"You can look if you want." He says, convinced.

"I tell you the same." She says in a fun way, letting out a smile at the end.

Will is shocked by what she says, but he smile soon after. So is this what they do now? Openly flirt with each other?

Will walks to the table stopping behind Frankie, his chest touching her back as he takes half of her sandwich. "Ready for the beach?" He says softly near her ear.  
  
Frankie smiles, he had no reason to being so close to her and yet he did.

"Always!" She says softly, tilting her head slightly and showing her neck, and he can feel the smell of coconut on her skin. He shudders and then walks away, biting his sandwich.

She could play too.

They spent all morning at the beach. Frankie spread a towel on the sand and lay down to sunbathe while Will decided to go swim in the sea, but in less than one hour he was getting bored and went to her side. She had her back to the sun, which made her ass and back expoded to Will. He swallowed hard when he saw that her bikini top was untucked.

He clears his throat, "Frankie?" and his voice came out a little hoarse.

"Hmmm?" Her face was covered with a towel to cover the sun.

"Your bikini is untied." He says in confusion, never taking his eyes off her body for a second.

"I know, dork. I don't want bikini mark on my back."

He stands still for a while until she pulls the towel off her face, wrapping her arm around her breasts so that her bikini doesn't fall off, and turns slightly to get a look into his eyes. "Do you need something?" She asks him. "You're bloking the sun."

"Want to go for a swim?" He had a big smile on his face, so she smiles back.

Frankie sits on the towel and turns her back to him. She didn't even have to ask, he was already tying up her bikini. "Stronger please," She asks him to tighten the knot. "or do you want the bikini to fall off?" She asks, and to her surprise, he replies with "And let others see you naked? No, thanks!" She smiles, lowering her head and feeling his hand on her back, tighten the knot.

He stands up and extends a hand to help her get up, she picks it up promptly. They head toward the sea, but she stops as soon as her feet touch the freezing water. Will had already dived again without noticing she wasn't by his side.

"Come on, Frankie." He calls her from afar, screaming for her name.

"No!" She shakes her head, taking three steps back so that the wave doesn't reach her feet.

"It's not cold, I promise you." He shouted for her to hear, taking a few steps toward the sand where Frankie stood.

"My body is hot from the sun." She says as soon as he gets to her side, and as soon as she says 'my body', he can't help looking at her body, stopping his eyes on her breasts. "Will!" She turns his face to stop him looking. 

What she didn't expect was for him to pick her up and run toward the sea. On instinct, Frankie wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging more tightly to him so she wouldn't fall. 

"Will, let me go!" She asked, placing her head in the hollow of his neck. Will plunges himself into the water, wetting Frankie and him and making her scream loudly, followed by a laugh. Her body felt the cold water for a moment and she clung her arms to Will, trying to lean against him trying to scape the water. Will embrace her around her waist and pulled her closer as his heart filled with happiness with Frankie's laugh.

The sea was calm, they were far from the sand and the water hit her shoulder. She broke free of Will and took a dip into the sea and he did the same, following where she was. 

"I said it wasn't cold." He smiled at her as soon as he emerged with his head out of the water. She smiles at him, "You didn't play fair." getting closer to him. She was a few steps away from him when Will caught her around the waist and pulled her close, bringing theis bodies together. Frankie's feet barely touched the sand as she slid her legs into his, bracing her arms on Will's shoulders to keep her head out of the water. She was smiling at him, not worrying about her body touching his.

"You were right!" He says.

"In what?" She asks confused, not letting go of him.

"I can't handle you in a bikini." He jokes, but doesn't smile.

Frankie bursts out laughing and throws her head back, and he was delight that he had made her laugh so suddenly and uncontrollably. She had no idea how beautiful she was.

Frankie wanting to tease him, brings her body more tightly with Will's, making his penis touch her intimacy. "You seem to be handling very well, Whiskey." Her gaze went from his eyes to his mouth as she said softly in an amused tone, "Or is that because the water is cold?" making him laugh. 

Frankie dives away from him, going further to where the water could hit her waist and she could keep her feet in the sand. Will takes a few more dives, and then, when his body calms down, he follows her.

If someone told her eleven months ago that one day she would be on a beach, having fun with Will, she would laugh and not believe it. Yes, she was having fun with teasing and flirting, but especially having fun with his company.  


They later decided to return home. She went to her room and showered, washing her hair and removing all the sand she had on her body. Walking down the stairs she found Will showered and sleeping on the couch. She smiled at the scene, turned around and went back to her room deciding to get some sleep as well. A few hours pass and she is woken up by Will calling her by name. She opens her eyes and finds him standing in front of her bedroom door.

"Want to take a walk and then have dinner at a restaurant?" He asks, and she smiles at him with the idea.

Dinner had been wonderful. Will had found a restaurant that had a ocean view and the food was great. They talked endlessly about everything and nothing at the same time until the food arrived. They ate dinner in silence, making small talks when Will stole her fries or when she gave him her olives. Will said he was thinking of talking to Ray about them taking a few days off when dessert arrived: the last piece of strawberries chocolate cake, which they agreed to share.

Arriving at the house, Frankie sees Will heading towards the fireplace to turn it on, so she decides to go to the kitchen for a bottle of wine and two glasses.  
They spent the rest of the night sitting in front of the fireplace with their backs to the couch and some slow music playing in the background. They drank wine and talked about how good their day had been and how beautiful Italy was.

She watched him approach her, calm, as if he'd done it millions and millions of times, and there she almost went into despair inside thinking of the sensation and taste she would taste in a few seconds. It was inevitable, there was no escape... And the truth was she didn't want to escape at all. Then she allowed herself to get involved and let him come closer, hoping he wouldn't notice her blushing face. He lovingly gave her a quick kiss, a peck, that served to calm her down. Before she could think of anything, he had already made space between her tight lips with his warm and soft tongue, that soon entered her mouth. He turned his face slightly and their lips fit together perfectly.

They kissed, he explored her mouth just as she explored his, calmly, without any hurry. And so they stayed for a few minutes until she stops. They said nothing after the kiss was broken by her. Frankie held back the urge to kiss him again as she decided to get up and head to her room without even saying 'good night'.

In her pajamas, a Will T-shirt she had stolen a few weeks ago, she lay on her bed with a wide smile on her face and one hand on her lips, as if she were a teenager receiving her first kiss. 

She knew that going out like that wasn't the best option and that she would have to deal with Will in the morning, but she was afraid to face a conversation for now. As much as she liked him, she wasn't ready to have anything serious. She didn't want him as a boyfriend, she wasn't ready yet, but she didn't want him with anyone but her. 

Confused, no? Not even she understood what she was feeling. She had never felt it before. Frankie had fallen in love when she was younger, but with Will it was something she couldn't explain. She didn't understand what was going on, but she knew that what Will made awakening in her, was something no one else had done before. He made her want to be someone better, made her vulnerable beside him, made her want something more. And with that in mind, she felt her eyes weigh and as soon as she closed them she fell asleep.

Frankie wakes up in the middle of the night on alert, forgetting where she was for a second until she remembers and feels her body relax. Will, beach, kiss! She smiles while still feeling the taste of his lips on hers. Even now, she still wasn't sure how it happened. One moment they were talking and the next he leaned toward her.

Despite the wind outside, the room was stuffy. In the sky the clouds were heavy and dark, no stars could be seen, much less the moon. Lightning brightened her room and thunder didn't let her sleep. Since little Frankie didn't like thunderstorms, she still remembers the times she would slip into the middle of her parents' bed at dawn while they slept in the heavy rain.

The time on her phone read 1:49 AM. She had been sleeping for over 2 hours. Rising from the bed, Frankie leaves the room down the stairs toward the kitchen.

"Hey" She is startled to hear Will's voice. She looks toward him and finds him sitting on the living room couch in the dark. "Couldn't sleep either?" He asks her.

"I felt thirsty." She walks barefoot into the kitchen, pouring two glasses of water and meeting Will, handing him a glass. Their hands meet for a moment, but she soon pulls back and sits on the couch.

Sitting side by side, the silence was uncomfortable. Frankie was nervous, which was supposed to be just a weekend between friends, turned into a nightmare. She wasn't ready to talk, she hated talking. When Susan talked to her, she thought she was, but who Frankie wants to fool? She was never good at conversation, especially intimate conversation. She never had to talk to her best friend about being in love with him, but there was Will always being her 'first' in a lot of ways. But wait, was she in love?

She finishes her water as quickly as she can and gets up, going into the kitchen and putting the glass in the sink, "Good night, Will!" crossing her arms around her body and starting to walk toward the stairs without even waiting for a response from him.

"I can't stop thinking about the kiss." Will says in a tone loud enough to make Frankie still in front of the stairs.

But of course he would say something, he is Will. Quite the opposite of her, the man who felt the need to express any kind of feeling, the man who hid nothing from anyone. The man she fell in love with!

Will gets up and walks toward her. Frankie turns and gasps at his approach.

"Can we talk about what happened today?" He asks softly, sliding his hand on her arm until he takes her hand.

Why did he have to be this way? Why couldn't he keep his feelings for himself like her? Will always feeling the need to expose what she felt irritated her sometimes.

"Please." He needed that, she could feel it in the tone of his voice, the way he looked at her.

Frankie focused her full attention on his lips for a moment. She wanted to kiss him again.

"Will, I'm not ready to talk right now. I don't want to have to get away from you after what this talk can be. I coudn't stand not having you around after I was practically having you by my side 24 hours a day." She admits in a low tone. "But I know I will run away if we talk... at least for now."

He looks at her for a while and seems to understand. His sad look changes to understanding.

Releasing her hand from his, she stepped back, "This is crazy, we work together." startling at the very words. Why didn't she just be quiet? What was her problem? He had agreed not to talk and she just couldn't keep it quiet. Frankie shifts her gaze to his eyes again.

"I understand. And you're right, we can't start a relationship right now."

"Relationship?" She asks even more scared, raising the tone of her voice.

"I meant..."

But she interrupts him, "Let's forget about what happened" by placing a hand on his arm.

"It's forgotten!" Will says with all the conviction he could have at the moment, after all he didn't want Frankie run away from him after all they had achieved that past month.

They look at each other nervously, both breathing slightly.

"Fuck." He said, pressing his lips to hers.

Frankie kisses him on the same time. Her sense totally and completely lost.

Will was pressing her against his body with one hand and running her hair with the other, pinning her to him. Frankie's ragged and intense breathing, her heart wanting to escape her chest, blood pounding hotter and hotter in the veins... Everything that had been muffled, now finally spilled into a moment of happy insanity.

"We can't." She says without much conviction in her words.

He comes close to her, placing his hand on her face, pulling her close. She shuddered as his teeth bit into her earlobe, letting out a weak moan. "We can." He murmurs as she throws her head back to receive a kiss on the neck. "At least once, let yourself feel what you want to feel."

Frankie couldn't take it anymore, wanted to kiss him like she'd never kissed another in her life. Before she knew it, she had her body pressed to his and her mouth touching his. The kiss was intense and passionate. Will's hands gripped her waist tightly, he pulled her closer and closer, making her clamp her body even more to his. She felt his hand slide down her ass and he squeezed her hard, making her moan. She could feel her quick, gasping breath at the intense way she kissed him. Frankie was exploring every corner of Will's mouth with her tongue as she slowly touched his body with her fingers.

Will slid both hands on Frankie's legs, lifting her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. With ease, Will began to climb the stairs with her trapped in his body, heading toward his room, without brakinf the kiss.

With her arms wrapped around Will's neck, Frankie kissed him harder, and however intense it was, he laid her on the bed with all the delicacy, kneeling on the mattress and admiring her for a while.

She watched his chest rise and fall from his altered breathing as he tried to regain his own. He took off his shirt and threw it on the floor, all without taking his eyes off hers. Frankie looks down his chest, abdomen and arms, admiring his muscles.

"Like what you see?" He asks her, teasing her.

She looks him in the eye and smiles wickedly. Will gets up and pulls off his sweatpants, then heads over to Frankie, lying over her and pasting his lips to hers in a slower but no less intense kiss than before. She slides her hands over his bare chest, stopping at his rigid abdomen.

Will pulls away from her just enough to remove her t-shirt, leaving Frankie in her underweare. His eyes fell to her breasts, admiring the perfection of her bare skin. Despite the dim light on his bedroom lamp, he swears he saw Frankie blush.

"You're perfect," he tells looking into her eyes. "Don't be shy, Frankie. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." She smiles, feeling her face catching fire.

Frankie moans as Will puts his hand on her breast, squeezing it lightly. Will slides both hands down her body, exploring every inch of her uncovered skin until it reaches her underweare. With one hand on either side, he takes her it off and throws it aside. He ran his hand over her thigh, sliding his hand into her intimacy.

"So wet" He says, swallowing hard as he caresses her clit. Frankie moaned loudly, spreading her legs wide enough for Will to lie in the middle.

Will gets up quickly and takes off his underwear. It doesn't go unnoticed to him that Frankie looks him up and down shamelessly, swallowing hard as soon as her gaze meets his penis. Will lies on top of her and drops his mouth on one of her breasts, making Frankie moan loudly as he takes a light bite of her nipple.

Her fingers tug at his hair as she was bringing him closer.

He was everywhere, the heat was everywhere. She couldn't feel anything but Will. "Will, I need you inside me." She rubs at him, asking for some kind of contact. She was exploding, feeling things like she had never felt before.

Will steps in and slides into her, making them both moan at the contact. They stand still for a few minutes, just enjoying the moment, giving in to all that they had fought over the last eleven months they had known each other.

Frankie's hands moved on their own, rising, caressing Will's back, pulling him closer until his lips were on hers again for a few brief seconds. When her hands slid into Will's arms, she gasped with pleasure. She'd never noticed his muscles before, and now feeling his muscles touching her body, in her hands, was driving her crazy. Frankie knew he was strong enough to take down a man twice his size, strong enough to carry her in his arms without any effort, but she had never stopped to think and feel how hard and defined his muscles were.

She feels the soft touch on her hands, his fingers running over hers and intertwining, so a light squeeze on Frankie's hands made her feel safe, when her lips slipped over his. All the strongest emotions that could exist were concentrated on them. She tilts her head back and feels the kiss on her neck near her ear. Frankie lets out a low moan as he begins to move inside her.

Lightning slashed the sky outside, the sound of rain and wind hitting the window, and their sweaty bodies pressed together as one.

Blood burned under Frankie's skin, burned on her lips. Her breath came out in a wild sigh. Her fingers closed in his hair, pressing him against her. Her lips parted as she breathed in his strong scent. It didn't last long for her to have her first orgasm. Her legs trembled and her breathing was altered.

He slowed his movements a little, sliding his mouth over her neck, covering her with kisses and bites. Will had discovered that night that her neck was her weak point, making her moan every time he touched her, either with a kiss, a lick or a bite.

Given her time to recover, Frankie circles her legs around Will's waist and presses harder against him then wiggles, making him moan.

"I woun't last long if you keep doing this." Will's low voice in her ear made her shiver. She didn't stop, she wanted to feel him again, feel it again. "I want more." She asks him in a sly voice.

Will gently pulls her legs from his waist and move away from her. Lacking contact, Frankie grumbles in protest, making Will smile slightly.

He lies beside her and turns her back to him, both of them in the spoon position. He goes put his arm around her waist and pulls her to him making their bodies touch again. With his other free hand, he runs over her leg and moving a little apart. "If it's not good for you, let me know."

Frankie moans loudly as he slowly entered into her. Will begins to move inside her slowly, the hand that presses her toward him slides into one of her breasts, a part of her body that he was in love with. Frankie turns her head in his direction, feeling the need to kiss him, without losing touch. As soon as their mouths touch, she lets out a sigh of relief.

Will runs the hand that held her leg inside his thigh until it reaches her clit, starting to make circular movements as he moved inside her. He feels her shiver and curl into him more than she could, pulling him close as he intensifies the kiss. She felt the need to have him closer and closer to her but that wasn't possible, their bodies were closer than they could. She stoped kissing him and moaned loudly, gripping the sheet in her free hand and squeezing it while her other hand still clung to Will. He had intensified the movement of his fingers on her clit and she was coming.

"Come for me." he says like a whisper in her ear. And she does!

Will cannot take it anymore and releases inside her.

They stood there in the same position until their hearts calmed and their breaths returned to normal.

Frankie didn't know what would happen to them after that, but she felt good in Will's arms. His way of being and acting with her made her feel safe enough to care about nothing around her. Nothing could be more perfect. There, that night, it was just them against the world.

She turned her body over and straightened on the bed, facing him inches from her mouth. Their breaths mingled with each other and she could smell on Will their sex mixed with his usual woody scent.

"That was good." She says with a weak smile on her face, still tired.

"Good? That was wonderful!" He says in an excited tone.

She laughs and pats him lightly on the shoulder. "Dork"

"I'm always available for you!" He jokes. Will wraps her around his waist and pulls her closer, making her intertwine her legs with his.

"That was wonderful." She agrees with him.

"Right? We're good at it." He says smiling.

"I'm always available for you." She repeats what he had said before laughing, but she stops as soon as she notices what she said. Were they doing this again?

He noticed her light gaze turn into a panic look in a matter of seconds. He knew that when it came to Frankie, as much as she had changed a lot since they first met, she was still easily frightened by certain intimacy matters.

She was stiff around him.

His two arms went around her waist, and his lips met her ear.

"You're thinking too much, Frankie." His voice came out as a whisper. "Let's just enjoy tonight and leave tomorrow for tomorrow." He feels her relax and her body shudder at the sound of his voice, and that sensation has become his favorite. Will looks into her eyes and with a hand on her face, he pulls her to him. His tongue caressed her lower lip and asked for permission, and she gave in promptly.

"Shall we enjoy tonight again?" She asks, putting her body closer to his, making her intimacies touch each other.

He shook his head, smiling. "That's not what I was talking about."

"Oh, okay!" She pulls away from him and gets up from the bed completely naked. "I'll have to enjoy the night alone then." She says as she wiggles toward the bathroom, turning on the shower.

Will gets up a little fumbling and follows her. "Hey, that's not fair. Wait for me."

*

The rain had finally stopped and in it's place could be heard the sounds of the strong waves crashing against the cliffs.

Will wakes up with half of Frankie's body on top of his. Her leg was intertwined in his, her arm wrapped around his waist and her head resting on his shoulder. She slept with her mouth open, which made Will smile. He shifted slightly, reaching for the nightstand, picking up his cell phone and taking a picture of her. Frankie would probably kill him if he knew, so it would be something he would keep to himself.

Will knew that everything they had on the trip wouldn't be repeated again when they left, because Frankie would never allow herself to have anything with him if they were working together and he was sure of it. He knew she liked him, that he had no doubt, she herself admitted that they had a connection and she even felt jealous of him sometimes, as much as she didn't admit it, but their friendship and work would always come first for her. She would never risk it for something she didn't know would work.

Will found himself admiring her as her slow breathing made his chest tickle. She was beautiful even sleeping. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, not wanting to lose touch. He hoped she wouldn't run away from him or the situation as soon as she woke up, so he allowed himself to enjoy that moment. He kept running his fingers through her hair for almost an hour until she broke contact by turning to the other side, still sleeping.

It was almost noon when Will decided to get up and prepare lunch, leaving Frankie lying down. Their flight would take off at night and they should get ready to leave in four hours. He didn't hear her as she walked quietly down the stairs, stopping behind him.

"Hey you!" She says near her ear.

Will turns to look her up and down. She was on her toes, wearing only a black lace underwear and nothing more. Her hair was loose and a little messy, which made her even more beautiful, he thought. He wraps his arms around her waist pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"Are you hungry?" He asks.

"Starving!" She reply in a sexy voice, biting her bottom lip.

And for the fourth time in less than 12 hours, they get lost in each other's bodies.

She knew they would have to talk about what happened before they boarded, because on the plane they would have no chance, and in New York the matter would be out of the question. She wouldn't drag what they had to New York. What happened in Italy would stay in Italy!

Will drove as she looked out the window beside her.

"Frankie, I think we shou..."

"Don't!" she interrupts him. "Will, as good as it was, we shouldn't continue in US, okay? What I said at the beginning when we met is still the same."

"We aren't normal people." He repeats what she had said months ago.

"No, we aren't!" She says in a sad tone. "What happened here was a carelessness."

"That's not what you said last night. And this morning." he says in a convincing smile, looking away quickly from the road so he could look at her.

She blushed quickly, "That's not what I'm talking about, you dork!" patting his arm.

"You need stop hitting me!"

"We were confused, we had just left a heavy mission, and had a moment of carelessness." She says, her gaze fixed on the road. Nor did she believe what she was saying, but it didn't go well for Will.

"You are saying it was a mistake!?" He says in a dry voice.

"Maybe..." she whispers, turning her head to the window, leaning her head against her seat.

He didn't say anything else during the whole trip, neither did she. Will glanced at her from time to time but she didn't look back, despite feeling his gaze on her for a while, until he stopped.

The flight back home was silent. Sitting side by side, they didn't exchange a word, not even a glance; they looked like two strangers. She pretended to sleep while he pretended to watch a movie in front of him. And when they arrived in New York, each went their separate ways.


End file.
